Ulterior Motives
by Seasnake
Summary: Why haven't they taken over the planet yet?


Ulterior Motives

"Hey Kululu," Saburo Mutsumi wandered into the inventor's laboratory without any fear, an ability the other characters on the show couldn't boast. He found the frog elbows deep a half-completed robot brain.

"What?" he grumbled to indicate that he was busy.

"I just came to talk," the human smiled. He had used one of the back entrances to the lab instead of the Hinata's front door for two reasons. One, he didn't want anybody to know he was visiting and two because the Hinatas were all at work and school, which was technically where he was supposed to be but he had already memorized the material they were covering.

Kululu grunted and held out the welding tools to him. "Then make yourself useful." Saburo gladly took over welding the circuitry into place while Kululu pulled out his laptop and started typing. The human waited for him to finish the algorithm he was on before speaking up.

"This last invasion was one of the platoon's best failures, don't you think?" He started in a cheerful voice. "Too bad, though. Keroro actually had a decent plan. It might have worked if the device he needed hadn't failed. Actually, you made that machine didn't you?" His tone was clearly fake at this point. Kululu looked up from his laptop screen. "You're the technology specialist so you've probably made almost every machine that has failed up to this point, right? And some of them didn't even cause suffering when they malfunctioned. It's a mysterious amount of bad luck, isn't it?"

"Kuku, guess so." Kululu returned to typing but his fingers moved slower than normal so he was only half-focusing on that.

"Oh, is that really all it is? Too bad, I thought you were smarter than that." At the last sentence his voice turned nasty. "How boring." He set the welding tool down and just watched Kululu type.

"Without me your whole life would be boring."

"No, my life would be ordinary." His argument got Kululu's attention. "Meeting someone you think is interesting only to learn that they are as dull as everyone else, it doesn't get more boring than that." Saburo shifted his weight to stand at his full height.

"Ku, if you don't like what you see I'll have to wipe your memories and that will kill a few dozen brain cells," Kululu stopped typing and gave him a friendly warning.

"When have I ever been boring like that?" Saburo smiled.

"Kukuku, just saying." Kululu shut his laptop and walked to a spot on the wall. He opened a hidden panel and typed in a ten digit pass code. A hole opened in the wall to reveal a very small space. "Well, get in." Saburo had to crawl in and pull his knees to his chest to fit. It was a tight but Kululu joined him inside then shut the door. Saburo could feel the box start to move.

"You really don't want anyone to find this place."

"Considering the amount of crap that Keroro lets trek through the base, it had to be secure."

In a moment they came to a stop and the door slid open. Kululu walked out. Saburo crawled out after him. The human looked around the large room. Kululu didn't stop him as he stood up and walked towards one of the crates. Saburo had already taught himself the Keronian language so he easily read the shipping label.

"You've been skimming from the invasion budget."

"Of course, the only other one who keeps track of it is Mois and she's easy enough to trick."

"And you've been ordering supplies in Keroro's name," Saburo surveyed the collection of parts and materials.

"I make most of the orders anyway."

Saburo took quick stock of everything he could see then it hit him. He looked down at the frog with a smirk. "You're going to take over Keron."

"Kukuku, all that responsibility isn't for me. I'm just going to put a proxy government in charge."

"The current one isn't giving you what you want, huh?"

"Obviously not, they shipped me to this rock to get me out of the way," Kululu said bitterly.

"Heh," Saburo eyed one of the battle robots. "Letting you live without supervision is the worst mistake they ever made."

"Kuku. You know," he started. Saburo looked back at him. "I don't need any help."

"Of course not."

"But… if I had extra frogpower things would go faster."

Saburo answered his offer with a devious smile. "Sounds like fun."


End file.
